1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scroll compressor mounted on an air conditioner, a refrigerating machine, etc. and, more particularly, to a scroll compressor adapted to discharge compressed gas, which has been compressed in a plurality of compression chambers formed by the engagement between a stationary scroll and a swivel scroll, out of a hermetic housing.
2. Description of Related Art
A scroll compressor 1A employed for a refrigerating cycle of an air conditioner has a composition, for example, shown in FIG. 6. A cylindrical hermetic housing 1 with its both ends closed includes an electric element 2 and a scroll compression element 3. The electric element 2 is composed of a stator 4 secured to the inner wall surface of the hermetic housing 1 and a rotor 5 rotatably supported in the stator 4, a rotating shaft 6 being connected to the rotor 5 in a penetrating fashion. One end of the rotating shaft 6 is rotatably supported on a support frame 7 partly constituting the scroll compression element 3. The other end of the rotating shaft 6 juts out of the rotor 5, a lubricating portion 8 being connected to the distal end thereof. An oil inlet pipe 9 is connected to an end of the lubricating portion 8. The end of the intake side of the oil inlet pipe 9 is extended downward so that it is 1. submerged in a lubricant "b" contained in the hermetic housing
An oil feed passage 10 for sucking in the lubricant "b" from the lubricating portion 8 and supplying it is bored in the rotating shaft 6 in the axial direction. The lubricant passes through the oil feed passage 10 to be supplied to sliding parts such as the support frame 7, then it is recirculated.
The central part of one end of the rotating shaft 6 supported by the support frame 7 in the penetrating manner is formed as a pin or crank 11 provided eccentrically in relation to the axial center of the rotating shaft 6. A swivel scroll 12 is connected to the pin 11. The swivel scroll 12 is formed into a discoid shape. A boss hole 13 for connection with the pin 11 is formed at the center of one side surface of the swivel scroll 12, while a spiral swivel lap 14 is integrally formed on the other side surface of the swivel scroll 12.
Joined to the support frame 7 is a stationary scroll 15. The stationary scroll 15 has a spiral stationary lap 16 formed on a portion thereof opposed to the swivel scroll 12, and also a plurality of compression chambers 17 formed between itself and the swivel lap 14.
A refrigerant gas introduced into the outer peripheral portion of the scroll compression element 3 via an intake pipe 18 from outside the hermetic housing 1 is taken in through two inlets of the scroll compression element 3, namely, a first suction inlet (not shown) and a second suction inlet (not shown) that is located oppositely with respect to the first suction inlet and that is in communication therewith through a communication groove connected to the first suction inlet. Then, the refrigerant gas is compressed in the compression chambers 17 and the volume thereof is gradually reduced as it moves toward the center before it is discharged into the hermetic housing 1 through a discharge port provided at the center of one side surface of the stationary scroll 15, thus separating the lubricant accompanied the refrigerant gas in this space so as to reduce pulsation.
The compressed gas discharged through the discharge port 19 into the hermetic housing 1 flows through passages (not shown) provided in the stationary scroll 15 and the support frame 7 as indicated by the white arrows and reaches the side of electric element 2. And the lubricant in the refrigerant gas is further separated primarily by the centrifugal force generated by the rotation of the rotor 5. The refrigerant gas from which the lubricant has been separated is discharged out of the hermetic housing 1 through a discharge pipe 20. The separated lubricant flows as indicated by the black arrows and accumulates at the bottom of the hermetic housing 1 and it is recirculated.
However, there has been a problem in that, if the amount of the refrigerant taken in through a first suction inlet (not shown) of the scroll compression element 3 is different from that taken in through the second suction inlet (not shown) thereof, then the intake efficiency deteriorates, resulting in more pulsation with consequent noise and deteriorated reliability.